Daniel
Daniel Gajardo Pulgar is a mugenized character created by Daniel9999999GMC (aka Daniel9x7) himself. On the first release, he wears mostly neon green wardrobe. As the early Daniel progressed, he got more detailed and was subsequently changed for the better. The final version of his MSPaint-drawn self was never released on a completed standard(due to the fact the creator kept tweaking Daniel each release) and has since been abandoned, with no support nor updates to him in any near or far future. There is also a version of Daniel named EX Daniel that came with a separate def file inside Daniel's folder, but this was removed at one point due to priorities in development and more attention in to the character itself, thing that would become a basis for his "Explosion Moment", which in his latest revision, became the burst mode. There is also a new version of Daniel, with basically everything being improved as well as a lot of stuff being removed. He also has a new look. Daniel's look consists of dark red hair, a green cap (Not on the side of his face anymore, but rather in an odd angle), a green jacket, and blue pants (Although Daniel normally wears all green, the reason for the pants was technical, so new pallettes with different jacket and pants combinations could be created). The reason for Daniel's re-release was said by Daniel9x7 himself, that DarkDonald1 was the person who reminded him that Daniel was worth bringing back. Daniel9x7 had re-drawn his character into a form which would become a basis for his new look, afterwards he did another redesign to that very same form which is posted on deviantArt.com on April 15th, 2011 which became the base for the rest of the character's looks, and can be viewed here . Dan has also created a Log about his actions leading up to creating his character. Which can be seen only when you download the newer version of Daniel. Daniel's design lately includes wings, but it's not really for the MUGEN character. He has been updated on January 5th, 2012 for a supposedly "final" release which has a couple of new moves, graphical updates, and a little few gameplay gimmicks. He then released his V2 sometime in January 2013, which is improved, and has more variety of attacks, including Burst Mode, Mojo Meltdown and also keeps some of his old moves like Punch Smash,Kick Smash and Skyrocket. Gameplay Overview Daniel is a 6 button character (7 if you count the start button). He has a sort of a MvC+CvS+Other fighting games's style mixed in, altogether with his own Hit Score system which is used to trade hits with his Slot Machine for various effects and purposes. He also has four power bars (if he's by himself or he has the P1 or P2 status) and a despiration mode which adds a couple of velocity and a 20% of damage boost, he also has a power charge which lets him to charge up 3 levels out of the 4. (The reason for this is because of burst and other stuff). He can also aereal rave and he has a strict damage dampener which activates during every attack that's not a super. Once too many hits have been dealt they do few or no damage at all. His combo rules are simple. You can go from weak attacks to stronger attacks, and then into one special and then one super, if 3 power bars are available during some of his level 1 supers you can perform a Dreamcancel into a level 2 super attack. These combo rules can vary depending on some attacks though (For example, "THIS IS THE INTERNET" or his Med and Strong "Pounce Surprise"). Some attacks can open other combo chances, and some attacks can make opponents bounce into the air, which enables Daniel to use some of his moves which can hit lying down people for small extra damage. The Slot Machine Every hit Daniel connects successfully, (except projectiles and some attacks not caused directly by him) causes Daniel to gain 1 Hit Point into his counter (Unless the slot machine is grayed out or it's causing an effect), it's not necessary to play the slot machine, but if you got at least 10 hits and you're not getting hit, you can always press x+y+z to roll it any time. The outcomes are different depending on what you get. Possible combinations : Daniel, Koa, Sheliss = Slow life increase, Maximum Power and 90 Hits on the hit counter. (Unless you already have over 90 hits) Koa x3 = Invincibility for about 6 seconds. Sheliss x3 = 25 Seconds of Burst Nick x3 = Auto-Parry for 2.5 seconds. Lucas x3 = 20 extra Hits to the hit counter. Cherry x3 = Damage Boost Clarice x3 = Full Power Kuromaru x3 = Hit counter gets reset to 0 for a couple of seconds. Shredder x3 = Power Resets to 0 for a couple of seconds. Utsuho x3 = You get blown up. Dan x3 = -15% life (No suicide), 0 Hits and power reset to 0. Nick, Koa, Sheliss = Daniel gets stunned due to rage for a while. AI The AI from Daniel is made by Daniel9999999 himself, and it can be medium to no challenge depending on your skill and on how aggresive you're in Daniel. If you let him charge too much, he will no doubt use his supers as combo finishers, and in certain situations he'll do them alone if there may be chance, also using his guard cancel whenever he can. But don't get scared, Daniel can get easily distracted by low moves or helper projectiles. However, do not let him charge up to level 4, otherwise, he can "SHUN GO.... DARN IT, IT'S THIS MOVE AGAIN!!!" you when you least expect it. 2012 Version (Insert Description please) Movelist Specials Let's a Go - D,DF,F, Punch Velocity Headbutt - D,DB,B, Punch Fan Whirlpool - F,D,DF, Punch Stuck in 2*pi*radius/Flying in an Orbit - D,DB,B, Kick Pounce Surprise! - F,D,DF, Kick The Court finds you Culpirit - F, DF, D, DB, B, F, Punch This kick is a what the fuck? - F, DF, D, DB, B, F, Kick Assists Cherry Summon - D,D, Kick Paralyzing Pandemonium - D,D, Punch Hypers Level 1 Hypers Loop-dee-loop - D,DB,B,D,DB,B, Kick Dizzy Dance - D,DB,B,D,DB,B, Punch DOUBLE FUCKING TEAM ATTACK ACTIVATE - D, DF, F, DF, D, DB, B, Punch Level 2 Hypers Marisa Charge - D,DF,F,D,DF,F, Heavy Kick Wall Bounce Powers - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, Both Heavy Buttons Level 3 Hyper Mojo Smackdown - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, TWO Punches 'BURST' Hypers BURST - D,D, Taunt (Three Bars when low on health) DANIEL THE BIGHEAD - D, DF, F, DF, D, DB, B, Kick FUGGEN SUSPENSION SHITLIFT AERIAL MOMENTUM - F, B, DB, D, DF, F, Light Kick Finisher: MOJO MELTDOWN (Three Bars) - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, Start It must be noted that the last two moves end Burst Mode by themselves. Causing the powerbar to be disable to him or his allies. Gallery daniel frist design.gif|The first design of Daniel when he started playing MUGEN in 2009 DanieShadedStance.gif|Second concept design with gradiant shading effect DanielStance2.gif|Daniel's old apperance before he was completely redesigned DanielStance.gif|New Daniel's apperance in MUGEN in 2011 NewDan2012.gif|Daniel's 2012 Design Videos Trivia *Daniel's design style serves as a basis for other self-characters like Adam or Matías. *According to Daniel himself, his appearance in his older versions was based on Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Mojo Meltdown is impossible to perform normally, due to the 14 second timer when Burst Mode activates. It will only work if: ** 1. Either your partner has a power charging ability ** 2. The slot machine lands on ''Sheliss ''when you have a full powerbar. ** 3. You press the F3 Button to restore your power bar to max. Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Users of the Satsui no HadoCategory:MalesCategory:Humans